Dehaka
|fgcolor= |image=Dehaka SC2-HotS Story1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth=Unknown, Zerus |death= |race=Primal zerg |gender=N/A (male personality) |height= |weight= |hair=Gray |eyes=Yellow |faction=Primal zerg :Dehaka's Pack Zerg Swarm (alliance, early 2505–) |job=Pack leader |family= |voice=Steve BlumBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). |concept= |concattop= }} Dehaka is a primal zerg pack leader from Zerus. He was among the last of the primal zerg pack leaders. Dehaka is bipedal with two pairs of arms, one large and one small, though he is missing his right large arm and left small one. Biography Zerus ]] Dehaka lost his large right arm prior to the Swarm's return to Zerus; it was later to be found in the same area where Sarah Kerrigan defeated the other primal pack leaders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Supreme (in English). 2013-03-12. It was noted to still be "bleeding profusely", implying he had only lost it very recently. When the Zerg Swarm returned to Zerus, Dehaka initially opted to simply observe the Swarm and Kerrigan. He witnessed the newcomers awaken ZurvanBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. and the primal-infestation of Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. Dehaka perceived Kerrigan as the strongest zerg. He and his pack welcomed the new power by allying with the Swarm, believing Kerrigan would lead them to new essence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Zerus Missions (in English). 2013-03-12. Dehaka correctly predicted that the other pack leaders would refuse to similarly adapt;Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Dehaka (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Crucible. (in English). 2013-03-12. the other pack leaders were destroyed by Kerrigan, including Zurvan. Dehaka sent some of his pack to assist Kerrigan in killing them. Kerrigan confronted Dehaka afterwards, confirming that Dehaka had known that Zurvan would turn on her. He did not deny this—one zerg would grow strong, the other would fall. He claimed that as zerg, Kerrigan already knew it to be inevitable. Dehaka remained with the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supreme. (in English). 2013-03-12. Koprulu Skygeirr The Swarm arrived at Skygeirr Station, a Terran Dominion base. Dehaka was perplexed at the structure, but was nonetheless content, and eager to sample terran essence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. Essence of another kind existed within the base however, that of protoss-zerg hybrids. While their essence was strong, Dehaka could not collect it. He knew the beings' creator served Amon, a being that would "devour all essence." Dehaka believed that if Amon succeeded, all change would stop, and all essence would be collected. And he was willing to fight to prevent that from happening.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. Working with Terrans The Swarm operated with Raynor's Raiders with the intent of retrieving Jim Raynor from Dominion custody. Dehaka was disgruntled by the lack of essence to be found, and exchanged verbal barbs with Broodmother Zagara. Kerrigan broke up the altercation, and forbid Dehaka from collecting essence in the area.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. Raynor was successfully rescued,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. but Dehaka noticed Kerrigan's silence afterwards.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. Korhal ]] Kerrigan took the Swarm to Korhal, intent on deposing Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. Dehaka noted the abundance of essence on the world, and how different it was from essences he had encountered in the past. He and his pack would collect it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. With the deployment of the Psi Destroyer, Dehaka and his pack were at an advantage, as they lacked the psionic connection that Swarm zerg shared. This made him immune to the Destroyer's effects, and he and his pack were able to sabotage its power links, allowing Kerrigan's zerg to destroy the device, giving the Swarm access to Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Death from Above (in English). 2013-03-12. Soon afterward, Dehaka and his pack participated in the final attack on Korhal Palace.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. End War After Korhal, Dehaka strengthened his pack. He returned to Zerus, where he incorporated three pack leaders, Glevig, Murvar, and Dakrun, into his pack.2017-08-21, Patch 3.17 Preview: New Co-op Commander Dehaka.Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-28 During the End War, he lead the primal zerg against Amon and his forces. He was aided by his new pack leaders, who followed him for his strength.2017-08-21, Preview: NEW Co-op Commander Preview: Dehaka. Youtube.com Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-21 Game Unit StarCraft II Dehaka is available as an announcer in StarCraft II.2017-08-23, Patch 3.17 Preview: Dehaka Announcer. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-29 Heart of the Swarm |fgcolor= |image=Dehaka SC2-HotS Portrait.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Dehaka SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Primal zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' |baseunit= |role=Primal Pack Leader |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Heroic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=3.3984 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=500 |hpregen=Yes |armor=1 |gun1name=Claws |gun1strength=25 (50 vs structure) |gun1attacks=1 |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.57 |gun1range=1 |gun1upgrd=+2 (+4) |gun2name=Corrosive Expulsion |gun2strength=50 (75 vs structure) |gun2attacks=1 |gun2ground= |gun2air=x |gun2cool=1 |gun2range=3 |gun2upgrd=+5 (+7) |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} Dehaka's name is revealed when he joins the Swarm after "The Crucible". Before that, his unit is identified in-game as "Strange Creature." Dehaka is playable as a hero unit in "Death From Above." Abilities There are also unfinished commands in the map editor for two additional abilities; Devour, where Dehaka bites an enemy to deal damage and heal HP; and Flurry, where Dehaka rapidly attacks around him dealing splash damage to nearby enemies. Quotations :See StarCraft II Dehaka Quotations Co-op Missions Heroes of the Storm Dehaka appears as a character in Heroes of the Storm.2016-03-16, Dehaka Abilities, Tips, and Concept Art. rgj.com, accessed on 2016-03-17 Personality and Traits Dehaka is a survivor first and foremost,Dehaka Announcer, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed n 2017-08-31 and possesses both cunning and a strong will to survive, and believes that one must continuously evolve in order to stay on top. He is fixated on collecting essence, but not for the sake of power. Power, in Dehaka's mind, is a trap, and one the other pack leaders fell into. For Dehaka, essence is survival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. He is willing to make alliances when it suits him.Dehaka Commander, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-09-01 Dehaka views primal zerg as the "true zerg" (as opposed to their Swarm counterparts).2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-30 Dehaka reflected that he had changed much since joining Kerrigan's side. Cunning and wise,Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 he remains one of the strongest surviving primals.2016-03-25, Dehaka Spotlight - Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2016-03-26 Few primals have undergone as much change as Dehaka, and he intends to keep it that way. Notes *Dehaka might be named after Azi Dahaka, an evil figure in Persian mythology. *Dehaka's appearance is markedly different in Heroes of the Storm. His highlights now glow pink, and his tusks are replaced by more insect-like mandibles. *Map editor files for Dehaka allude to a different personality intended during development: "Eager and not too bright. Loud, speaks in a yell."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 *Dehaka was matched against Alexei Stukov on the StarCraft Twitter. 57% of voters claimed that Stukov would win.2016-12-13, StarCraft on Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2016-12-15 *Dehaka is the only known zerg known to possess hair, having a shaggy goatee-like beard. References es:Dehaka Category:Primal zerg characters Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft II Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes Category:Announcers